


Erotyczne fantazje 11

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:36:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 11

Zwinne palce Weiss powoli, wsunęły się w mokre łono Ruby. Srebrnooka dziewczyna zaczęła wyć z rozkoszy, kiedy ruchy jej partnerki nagle przyspieszyły. Po chwili z jej rozpalonej cipki zaczęły tryskać soki, które ubrudziły niedawno wypraną pościel pary.

Ruby opadła bezwładnie na łóżko, powoli dochodząc do siebie po intensywnym orgazmie. Po chwili obie dziewczyny zaczęły się oddawać namiętnym pocałunkom, po czym obie poszły się zrelaksować ciepłą kąpielą.


End file.
